


Riolu's tf

by Name12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, F/M, Forced Feminization, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Transformation, Vaginal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name12/pseuds/Name12
Summary: Ash gets turned into a riolu in heat
Relationships: Lucario/Riolu (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Riolu's tf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wakes up as a female riolu in heat

"Agh my head" Ash said to himself . He looks down and screams why am I a female and why do I feel so warm I turn around to see a lucario with a fully erect penis in front of me."Little one can I help you" he said ."I can smell your in heat and that your a fellow human you were curse "To be a riolu for ever most pokemon don't like people who are now pokemon I will protect ,feed and help you with your heat on one condition "he said "and what might that be ?" I ask "Simple you become my breeding bitch for the rest of your life I just want your consent but it wouldn't matter any way since it is ether me someone who will be rou ." he was couthg of when I started sucking his dick the sent I must have I tough up and down up and down my head went on his ."I appreciate your insouciant but you didn't ask my permission and that means your first time is going extra painful ."He said as he picked me up and slammed me against the tree ."You seem really stressed out how about I giving you a massage today were going to focus on your internal muscles since there the tightest ." He said as he put his penis against my anus "ready or not here it comes ." He said as he pushed It in ."Pull it out it hurts to much I scream ." but he didn't listen .He just continue to hump he then pushed me on the ground and started to push his oversized dick in my poor anus harder in out his balls started to really hurt I can't tale it any more I start to pass out ."Hey bitch your not going to take a break till I cum!" He screamed at me I start to feel his knot "AAAA!" We both scream the only difference is he didn't pass out he laughed to himself while carrying me to his home ."Bitch your nothing more than my cum dump next time your going to give me eggs .

"Agh my head feel like ass." I said ."Oh your awake do you still remember our deal ."He said "Yea please be gentle next time ." If by next time you mean now because need eggs and since your permanently in heat I'm going to make sure you give me a egg while going over the rules ."He said while pining me"and since last time you were disobedient I'm going in dry ."He said as he moved me so my pussy was facing his fully erecrt pines ."He slammed into me full power "Aagh "I screamed .He was extra rough this time "Rule one I can fuck you any time and you can't resit and this also counts for people I give permission to fuck you but they won't be so rough ."That's about it for now lets first fish this"He said while pining me it didn't hurt so much any more he continued to push into me .Ash tough he continued to stretch out my pusy .After a while my creis of pain started to turn into those of pleasure" I see Your starting to enjoy yourself "He said his balls slap against my raer in and out his dick keep repeating the process over and over he just kept stretching me out I could start to feel his knot "Bitch ready for the finale ." he said as he blast his load into some drip out to stop that he puts something in there to make sure it all stays "I thought you knot in me and this means all the cum stay's in ?" I ask since it is uncomfortable ."Normlay yes but since your so full some drop out but not much I need to make sure your pregnant after all ." Now lets get you some food since I need to uphold my part of the bargain ." Oh and remember others can also use you" he said  
tree hours later see looks so peaceful when she sleeps oh I can't resit it Ash was currently laying in a position so half of her body was hanging off the bed I move her tail out of the way which hole first I say to myself hopefully she is a heavy sleeper I think as I push my dick into her pusy I I pull it in and out I achieve a steady rhythm I keep stretching her out it is a miracle she didn't wake up I get a mischievous grim as I wake her up "hey honey " . "What do you want ?"She asked "oh nothing I just want you to be awake went I put my dick up your ass dry ."I said before she could respond I pushed her moth into a pillow . to keep her quite . "Oh we can't wake up the neighbours." I say as I slam my dick into her unprepared anus I could see her crying honestly I didn't care as I was currently slamming my dick into her this kept going on even when she passed out ." Shaving her was the best decision I ever made" I said as I shot my finale load into her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya'll enjoy this I'm and I'm new so criticize it please tell me were I can improve and If you have any Ideas for wat lucario can do to ash and any pokemon you want to see also use ash please say so in the comments and they might be featerd in the story

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this this is my first time writing on here so feel free to leave criticism until next time bye and If you have any sugestions leave them in the comments


End file.
